Why Mick Why?
by Canadian Satan
Summary: Ok, just saw Raw! I wrote this after they jobbed Mick Foley to Orten... what should have happened!


Disclaimer: 1a: a denial or disavowal of legal claim: relinquishment of or formal refusal to accept an interest or estate. PS: I don't anything except the wacky story idea!  
  
Orten lunges at him but Mick ducks the clothesline. He turns around and the two men start trading right hands. Orten blocks Mick's 3rd punch but not the headbutt that came right after. Mick throws Orten into the corner and comes in and starts working him over w/ kicks and punches. As Orten slumps in the corner. Mick steps back and runs in and baseball slides into Orten's groin. Mick then rolls out of the ring and tosses in about 3 steel chairs as Orten picks himself up. Mick rolls back in and Orten puts the boots to him. He picks up Mick and snap suplexes him on a steel chair. He grabs him again but this time Mick goes low  
  
Jr- Cheap shot by Foley King- Are you new?  
  
Mick grabs a steel chair and wedges it in between the top turnbuckle and the second. As he is turning back to Orten, Orten jabs the point of a chair into Mick's gut and then brings it up catching him in the face. Orten then rolls up Mick 1..kick out! Orten pops up and grabs the paddle and breaks it over Mick's back. He grabs Mick and sets him up for a piledriver but Mick counters and back lifts Orten over. Mick picks up Orten and throws him shoulder first into the turnbuckle w/ the chair wedged. Orten goes down holding his shoulder and Mick grabs him and tosses him out of the ring thru the ropes and rolls out after him.  
  
JR- Mick going out for more punishment  
  
Mick stomps Orten a few times and then grabs a steel chair (probably the last one at ringside! lol) and cracks Orten over the head. With Orten down, Mick pulls back the padding on the outside, revealing the concrete. He grabs Orten and goes for a piledriver of his own but Orten couters with a back lift of his own..but at the last minute, grabs Mick's legs and brings him back down on the concrete! He pins Mick 1...2..kickout! He rolls Mick back in the ring  
  
JR- This is getting...OMG! IS THAT! King- YAaaawwww shit, why is he here!?!  
  
From the entrance to the ring area, Raven has stepped out and is making his way to the ring slowly. Orten see's the fans attention turned and looks himself. He see's Raven and curses under his breath. He turns his attention back to Mick and throws him off the ropes and runs off the ropes himself. As they come back, Mick ducks the clothesline and stops in his tracks. Ortenr bounces off the ropes and comes back and Mick flapjacks him on a steel chair. He picks himself up and brings Orten up too. He throws Orten into a corner and smacks him in the head with a chair. He picks up Orten and hangs him up in the "tree of woe" As Mick backs up and runs in, Orten places his hands on the mat, pushes himself up to release his feet and mule kicks Mick in the chest  
  
King- What a slobberknocker by Randy Orten JR- Would have sucked to be him if he didn't get out of the way!  
  
Orten gets to his feet and drops a big elbow on Mick. He gets up and grabs a steel chair and climbs the top rope. Orten leaps off going for an Arabian facebuster but Mick moves and Orten crashes into the mat. Mick gets up and grabs Orten by the hair and hoists him up. He tilts Orten's head slightly and says something to Orten quietly (?) and then EVENFLOW DDT's him on the stop sign! Mick rolls him up 1...2...3!  
  
The second the pin is counted Raven comes running into the ring, he slides in and the two LEGENDS OF WRESTLING begin to beat down the ROOKIE. After a few minutes of beating that dead horse Mick lifts his microphone to his mouth. "Di you see that Eric, know get the fuck off my show. You're no longer welcome on RAW IS MICK FOLEY."  
  
Mick turns to Raven and the two of them talk for a minute. "Well my first act as Full GM of Raw is to rehire Raven, now as everyone knows Raven and I fought each other and side by side in the WCW. We're doing it again, next Monday for the tag team #1 contendorship. Beware Evolution, you're end has come." Raw goes off air.  
  
OOC: Just pissed they jobbed Mick Foley! 


End file.
